


Act like a man

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Series: Saint Seiya Collection [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: Pisces Aphrodite has to be gay. That is the resolution to which the entire Sanctuary has decided. He talks about an old love and nobody can even guess who his current lover is.Will Saga discover who is the lover of his favorite ex?...





	Act like a man

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Actúa como hombre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510544) by [amOrrtenttia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia). 



> **WARNING**. This fanfiction was wrote on spanish, and then translate by an not-native english speaker. Since I'm learning from TV, Internet and classes on school yet, I needed to say this before you read. The story may have -definitily- errors in the writting style, points of view, gramatic, and a large etc. I did as good as I could at the time, so _I hope you can read and still enjoy the fic beside of all that_. Thanks for check this, and please excuse any mistake LOL.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Act like a man**

 

It was not a secret to anyone. Even the most absent-minded of the Saints of Athena knew what, unsuccessfully, the Golden Saint of the Twelfth Temple was trying to hide. It was obvious. It was logical even. The most beautiful Saint of the Sanctuary, with the ego bigger than the Cosmos of all together, did not surprise anyone. It was impossible to even call it a secret when it was that obvious. Even when Docko de Libra was a well-known Casanova — especially in his younger years and even more so in the absence of his current partner —   there was no point of comparison.  

Aphrodite of Pisces must be gay. There was no other way. There was no simpler resolution. Seiya, almost, could bet his head on it. And no, it's not that someone had any kind of problem with that fact. Actually, same-sex couples in the Sanctuary were not that surprising. It was enough to observe only the Gold Guardians. While they were not all stable relationships, at least for a short time each one of them was related more deeply with their comrades in arms. There were several examples, but even the longest couple among them could not compare to the essence that surrounded the Saint of Pisces with respect to his sexual preferences.

They were not valid assumptions either. Most of the mans there possessed one or another prejudice, not because of keeping a kind of resentment, it was all for morbid and disgusting curiosity. After the Holy War, what other options did they have? They were all gossip people without remedy, and the permanent singleness of Aphrodite did nothing but raise suspicions.

If the topic came up, Dita simply says that nobody should get involved in his affairs, or reminded them that his first love had left him alone ages ago. Without saying names. Without even giving sex. And that was suspicious, to say the least!

Until that moment, a particular Saint had made it obvious   his personal mission   find out more about the twelfth guardian of Athena’s Sanctuary, and was quietly supported by the rest of the onlookers who, day by day, lived on the gossip that could be heard in the corridors of the great Temple.

Scorpio Milo was performing his self-imposed task as a detective just outside the temple of Pisces when he began to notice changes in his behavior. He looked at him for short minutes, since he himself had a date that he could not afford to miss. Aphrodite was, like every afternoon, quietly taking care of the precious roses that adorned his home. He walked in a loose robe of light tones that made him look light and ethereal, like an unattainable God for mortals. Milo watched the beautiful turquoise-colored hair stir slightly before the first night breezes. Dita turned slightly in his direction, perhaps sensing his heavy gaze. The Scorpion managed to hide his face in time, before hearing a slight sigh from the other.

Carefully, he raised his head slightly, returning his attention to his object of study. The gentleman in front of him left aside the detailed pitcher with which he watered his beloved roses, before approaching a special set full of red roses. Milo felt it turn pale as he watched him cut one by one, a dozen of them, and walk calmly inside his temple.

Perhaps the real surprise was in the aura that seemed to radiate that man, because he did not seem to be following a desire of his own. Milo knew him enough to know that deeper motives led him to that unusual act, however, his limited time was over. That night, after one and a thousand prayers, the object of his desire had agreed to have a dinner by his side. He had even offered to perform that act in his temple! That's why he had managed to visit Dita before. He lived a few meters away from his beloved, after all.

And so, with the image of the most frivolous Saint of Athena in mind, Milo totally forgot the image of Aphrodite taking perfect red roses of his beloved garden, to use them in an artifact that, he hoped, would improve his numbers with the man who would get that precious present from him.

.

.

.

.

 

Few Golden Saints decided to keep their birth name by becoming guardians of the 12 temples. It was undeniable that the past that came with these was something from which all escaped, in one way or another, adopting their new identities, their new lives, like Saints of Athena. So it was no surprise that these ancient people they were at some time eventually disappeared. The name of a Golden Saint was a secret that only he could share. Except for the old masters, there were no people left who knew their firsts names ... Not so with Death Mask. 

The Saint of the Fourth Temple was a reserved man. Joker and without apparent limits, until it was about himself. Perhaps this was because, of the 12, his master had been especially ruthless. His work was heavy, and whoever possessed such a weak character to surrender to the actions of the old master from Cancer did not deserve to be there in the first place. This philosophy was also shared by others of the great masters, but nobody had taken it as seriously as the ancients Saints of the Third and Fourth House.

Cancer remembers, not without special shame, the first months of his intense torture. He escaped from a home he repudiated, and ended up in a place where he did not think he should be. Did someone as decadent as he deserved even to think of an honorable future? It was absurd to believe it. But, again, there was no home where DM could flee.

And becoming a Knight of Athena would give him weapons to defend himself. That was enough reason for him.

In that situation, he met the rest of the apprentices. A few were older, and others just a few kids compared to him.  

He did not have good bases to form lasting relationships with any of them. He was arrogant and isolated. Not even interested in others. He recognized the strongest and looked over his shoulder at those he thought weakest.  

And the Twelfth Temple apprentice could not seem more insignificant to him at the time.

Aphrodite was perhaps two or three years younger than him, but he had come to the Sanctuary since many years ago. Much before him at least. Not for nothing he and Camus (who followed him in age and antiquity) were the favorites of the apprentices of oldest age. The knowledge that Dita had in his possession a squadron of self-imposed older brothers capable of awakening his Cosmos in ways more powerful than his own stopped DM from openly fighting with him many times.

That and the fact that he rarely clashed with the most consented apprentice in the entire Sanctuary. He belonged to the last house, after all.

Death Mask grew up surrounded by mistreatments that formed his character. Over the years, he came to appreciate the rude treatment of his teacher, at the same time that he continued to curse him for it. He was not the best student but, certainly, he did not deserve everything that happened.

Cancer could not remember the exact time of year, nor the position of the sun. He does not even remember if the moon was shining, or it was dawn. It was a diffuse memory, everything about it was unknown, except _him_.

Death was hiding from everything and everyone. The most dishonorable fight of his life had ended with him filled with more injuries than he could care for and more dishonor with which he could live.  

Escaping was no longer such a stupid plan, at that point.

The fury he felt escaped through thick tears. Frustration. Anger. Shame. A mixture of emotions left him unprepared, enough not to hear anything until his master's angry voice went through the temple gardens.

— GIOELE!

The man gave a start. He was not in a position to run until he disappeared from sight, and he could not find a place to hide better. Then he heard it.  

— Pst!

The low but insistent sound echoed until he turned his face in that direction. Remember clearly how dazzling the juvenile's turquoise mane looked at that moment.

— Come here! I am going to help you!

He was desperate, and he felt lost. What other option could be better than accompanying him? His Master would hit him for having disappeared, and worse would be if he found him crying.

He got up as best he could before almost crawl towards the other. The thick wall of the garden, full of almost dead and withered flowers, was pierced by the pair of boys in a short time.

Once at his side, the shorter one helped Cancer to stand up correctly, but the painful expression did not go unnoticed by the older one.

Death Mask clearly remembers feeling his master's Cosmos vibrating in the air as a clear warning. It was so violent that soon a second Cosmos felt close to it, forcing it to calm down.

To this day, Death does not remember how much he walked or the direction they took. All he knows is that they ended up far from the Sanctuary, near a small stream that came from the top of the Temples.

— You must wash your wounds ... — said the child, once he left him near the shore, while he himself began to undress.

Gioele was not in the mood to argue with him. He dedicated himself to imitate him, at the same time he watched carefully. They had never seen each other in that kind of situation before, so the knowledge of their injuries was a surprise.

He thought stupidly that even his teacher was too soft with Aphrodite. His whole personality, so bright, so special and kind, could not belong to someone who received such a horrible treatment.

— Who...?

Death Mask did not want to believe it. But there was no other explanation. Saga looked after him so jealously that no apprentice could even look at him. That meant no other apprentice could not have been... Then, just that man ...

Aphrodite looked at him over his shoulder, he was facing away from him, finished cleaning his body. First he seemed confused, then he looked at him in a way that the elder did not understand.

Maybe if Death Mask had seen his own expression, full of sadness, he would have understood why Aphrodite looked at him tenderly.

— As an apprentice of the Sanctuary, we must be no less than excellent ... Someday we will be Golden Saints. Is not that reason enough to support it?

— This is too much — Gioele replied

While his whitish skin hid the old wounds, it was not necessary to have an excellent vision to notice the prolonged cuts that grew along the length and width of his bare skin.  

— I think you're the least suited to say something like that ... — Dita answers, with a serene tone, looking at him

Aphrodite was also watching him. There is no point of comparison. Bruises, cuts, various scars. His teacher said that for those of Cancer, any wound was minor. The responsibility on their shoulders was bigger. He said that all the golden ones should be up to the task, but Cancer should be better than anyone.

— Have you ever thought about giving up, Gioele? — questioned with curiosity

It was a dare to say his name, but the question alone was too intimate.

Death Mask did not know what to answer at that moment, it took him seconds to formulate something that could minimally express what he felt. He had stopped trying to relate to other people. He was terrible with it. But, at that moment, Gioele expected to be good enough.

— I think about it every morning. And before going to sleep ... — confess

— Why are you still here then?

— It would be a waste to give up now.

Aphrodite remains silent for a few seconds.  

— You've lived here a little less than a year, do you really see it that way?

There is something in his voice that seems to accuse him, he feels a little envious. In those years, Dita never said anything similar. Neither to himself or anyone else. Then why did Death Mask speak so easily in that way...?

— I have nowhere to go...  

The line of selfish thoughts stops abruptly. Only doubt and surprise can be seen in his face.

— I had a bad life before, and it's worse now, but ... What assures me that it will be better outside? If survive here I can become stronger than before ... More than survive outside the Sanctuary… I want to deserve that armor.  I must.

That was the first time Gioele recognized for someone else, and for himself, that he had no desire to leave. And that was the first time that, to tell the truth, it felt good to be there in the first place.

He found home. No matter how brutal was. The Cancer Temple was his home.

Dita smiled with a low chuckle. He sighed lightly. Who'd say. Everything was true ... The most loyal knight ... Not his Goddess, but himself ... He was already so close…

— You ... — he smiled, ignoring his own thread of thoughts

The comment died in the air, while the smile outline continued on his lips. The minutes disappeared one by one inevitably, soon both recognized that it was time to return.

When Dita was so determined to fix his image under the watchful eye of Death, he could not help asking.

— Why do you think it is so important?

Aphrodite, who had been too interested to properly adorn his long —now completely dry— hair looked at him confused for a few moments.

— You are the best looking apprentice ... And someday you will be the most beautiful Golden Saint that has ever walked the Sanctuary. You do not need all that ...

The comment is honest. Gioele was watching him comb his hair so conscientiously and intertwining strands in strange ways seems unnecessary to him. The beauty that Dita possesses does not need anything of it. But, he should admit that it makes it look even more beautiful. Even when he is the most precious kid on earth anyway.

Aphrodite seems genuinely surprised at the comment. Of course he had been told it was cute before. Pretty even ... But hearing from him that it would be the most beautiful of all was something that changed him. Especially when, before his silence, the elder blushed. He himself began to turn red. His whitish skin betrayed him even more than the other.

Aphrodite choked the nervousness in a small laugh. Gioele just looked at him. The tension that had been created momentarily vanished before they could notice it. Dita never thought that he would be able to open up in the way that the other did, but soon he found himself confessing.

— It's wrong for me to say it but ... It was thanks to my appearance that you were blinded. It is not it?

Death listens with curiosity.

— No one has seen through that. When they look at me, it's only Aphrodite, the pretty child of the Sanctuary.   It's only Dita, the spoiled kid of the Sanctuary ...  

Gioele looks down, feeling uncovered.

— When you look at the roses, such is their beauty, that you forget that they can defend themselves against you.   Their strength is in the beauty. And I want to be that...   I want to be the most beautiful of all, Gioele ... That will make me stronger.

The nominee has listened to him in complete silence, somehow fascinated by his way of thinking. For him, vanity does not have a sense of being. But the more he said, the more logical it seemed. The silence does not last long, clicks the tongue and then says simply:

— You're not that beautiful ...

Dita turns to see him, almost offended. He just opened up and Death just ... He looks at his eyes, he does not notice the malice he expects and only the other's smile makes him understand.

He has won an ally. A reason to continue.

— You're still a weakling, Death. Do not you feel shame for not being as strong as the rest?

Gioele looks at him angrily. The mocking smile on Dita’s lips is charming, but he never thinks to confess it. That's their way of motivating the other, and, healthy or not, it's the game that remains for years.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Aphrodite enters the temple with the same   stealth as always, but not even his silent walk prevents the owner of the fourth temple from noticing his presence. Death Mask watches him place a new dozen flowers in a vase right in the middle of the small room outside his room. Dita is confident enough to go to his bedroom, but he knows that he wanted to let him rest a bit more.  

— More roses? — half mocks, seeing him work with care

— Your temple smells like death ... — is the simple answer

Death looks at him with an expression that seems to say "Do not tell me", but he does not allow the mocking comment to escape from his lips. He walks by his side and passes by, reaching the oven where the dinner he had been preparing minutes before is still cooking.

The smell is delicious.

— Is it pasta again? — Dita question between fun and tired, before the silence adds — What do you Italians with pasta?

— That's racist Dita — replicates the greatest — Also, I do not like pasta so much, that's an exaggeration ...

— Gioele… Whenever I come, we have dinner pasta ...

— It's not because I'm Italian ...

— No? Is it because you're a romantic?  

Gioele snorts.

— In any case. It's not because I’m Italian.

Dita loose giggles.

— Stupid Italian ...

Gioele raises his hand, raising his middle finger. The other gives him a hateful look.

Insulting one another is the best way they find not to end up throwing each other.  Those encounters are definitely not dates.

Because neither Dita likes to dine every Friday pasta, nor does Death like to receive roses every weekend.

 

.

.

.

.

 

 

Gemini Saga is not stupid. No sir. Not him. His brother could be an imbecile, but it was not a genetic defect at all. Therefore, the Saint of the Third Temple was a genius. He recognized himself as one. He enjoyed the suffering of others like any person would and he laughed at the slightest misfortune. Maybe he was a little deranged, but he was not stupid. That's why, in the second when the rumor of his ex's sexual orientation began, he knew the truth.

Dita had a partner. And if they were not a couple yet, he was sure he was getting involved with someone.  

According to the gossip bug of the Sanctuary, Dita left his temple every Friday for the night taking a bouquet of flowers that he cultivated jealously in a rose garden separated from the rest. Saga agreed with Milo when he supposed it was because it was a group of roses especially for that purpose. Dita was that kind of man.

And let’s not get to the wrong idea here. It should be noted that Saga was aware of the whole affair by gossip around Dita for pure curiosity, not jealous at all. He could say that with a hand on his chest. Of course his prey of years continued without yielding yet, but that did not mean that he was after the bones of his ex.

Yes. Saga was precisely _"the first love, who had abandoned him_ ". He admitted abandonment, but he could not believe he was his first love. If so, maybe he even considered recovering him.

Then discarded the idea by remembering the creative differences between them ... Saga did not love him that much.

But back to the point, Saga was sure something was happening. And it was worse to feel like he was in front of his nose. Dita had a lover and he could not guess who it was.

Believing to know him better than anyone else — because again, he was a genius —, he reduced the possibilities.

If it was another Golden Saint, he almost guessed who it was.

There were only 2 possible options, right? How difficult could it be?

.

.

.

.

 

Saga knew it was a bad idea from the moment he set a foot outside his temple. When he went down, he deliberately ignored how Death would take the trash out of his house, going down as well.   Nor did he notice the roses now withered in his hands, too focused on verifying something in the first temple.  

He came back a little later. When he passed through the empty temple of Taurus he must have known. The damn bull did not leave the first house at all. He began to consider an uncomfortable love triangle when he heard them. Promises of love and all that shit that he preferred to forget.

He came straight to wiping his ears, wanting to get Mu's moans out of his mind.

Definitely Mu was not the one he was looking for.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

His second prospect turned out to be much more frustrating and more problematic than he expected. As Saga returned home he wondered — not without some fear —, how he would explain to his object of adoration that the condemned Saint of the Virgin — the one closest to God, by Athena herself — was mounting his younger brother. Lucky that the pair differentiated by the hair, because of having recognized the tone of Aioros, Gemini knows he would have fought to death right there.

The only thing clear as water is that Shaka could not be Dita's lover.

 _"I wish he was_  " he said to himself. "  _Because Aioros is not going to like this"_ he thought.  

He almost forced himself to run to the Sagittarius Temple. The sooner he confessed what he saw, the less likely it was to be the object of anger from his future lover.

Who knows, maybe he'll even win points with him.  

.

.

.

.

 

Saga's plan worked ... Half-heartedly. Sagittarius did thank him for the data, and yes he went for Virgo's jugular, but not for that he let himself fell in his charms.

Saga started to get frustrated. However, although sulking, he exposed his thoughts to the youngest, who looked at him as if he were crazy again.

— It has to be Death Mask. You know how close they are ...

Saga snorted.

— That is impossible — responded with a security that confused the enamored Sagittarius.

— How are you so sure? — he asked.  

The desire to give in to him completely vanished when the disgusting sincerity of Gemini surfaced.

— Aphrodite is active. There is no way for Gioele to let Dita penetrate him... You do not need to be a genius to know that it will not happen.

Saga neither noticed how Aioros's expression darkened.

— Oh, is that it? And how do you know that?

The oldest shrugged.

— That was the reason why Dita and I do not work in bed, dear…

Sometimes Saga was stupid. But there is nothing he could do to prevent it. Maybe it was genetic, after all.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

When Gioele felt cold hands on his sides, he only let out a snarl.

— I never expected you to be able to do that kind of expressions ... — Dita commented, funny.

He was not going to laugh out loud at the way Death knew about the pillows. Aphrodite knew enough to know that he would rip his head off just for the last night.

Pisces drew a smile, before leaning down and leaving a kiss on his back.

— I promise that the next time I will go down ...

The other did not believe a single word, tensed when he heard him add.

— No one has ever made me say that before ...

And there he thought that for once, he would give him the benefit of doubt.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Saga is walking back to his temple after the worst marital crisis he has ever experienced. He regrets a little that he does not have the benefits of a marriage yet, because the reconciliation did not include sex; although he could not complain about that.

If he got involved with someone at that moment, he could only think of Dita. Because of course, weeks passed and he still did not know.  

Who the fuck was Aphrodite's lover now!?

Grumbling, Saga went through the fourth temple, he did not bother to call, nor was surprised to not feel Death Mask there at first. That man was used to losing himself a lot lately ... He thought it was empty, so he went through it instead of going around. He was walking down a hall when he saw him.

Dita looked at him from the interior with a frown. Although perhaps that was due to the hungry look he gave him more than his presence. But could anyone blame him?

The most beautiful Saint of the Sanctuary was with a vase full of roses in his hands, at the height of his chest. Because of the position, Saga could not tell if the shirt he was wearing covered him completely or not. The absence of pants or any other garment let him see his bare naked legs, _those damn legs._

Saga hated the beauty of that man a lot, and just because he never allowed him to enjoy it as he wished. That’s why they break up.

— What are you doing here? — questioned Gemini when he noticed the fact that such a careless appearance was unusual in him, especially in another house

As beautiful as it looked, it was strange.

 **"You, son of a…"** Saga thought before his satisfied smile, understanding without words.   

— Where is Death?

— He was still asleep the last time I checked ...

Saga looked at him with narrowed eyes.

He was about to reply when the door a few steps away from him opened. DM left his room. He was definitely just waking up because he was coming yawning and carving eyes. He did not see him. He kissed Pisces and then he informed him.  

— You have a visitor...

Gioele frowned before looking at Saga. Dita smiled mischievously at him before heading out to the garden. Roses needed some sun ... And he wanted to study the terrain.

Aphrodite would take life out of that dead land, even if it was the last thing he did in his life.

Saga observed the relaxed posture of his natural enemy — Because he was not stupid and that was the current lover of his ex —. And he noticed that he was wearing only a tunic. Nor was he so blind as not to see that under the shirt, Dita did not carry anything else.

He felt cheated.

— You are a man ... — was the only thing he could say  

DM looked at him without understanding.

— Dita is a man ...

Gioele did not like the fact that he will call him that with such confidence.

— I am a man, I dress like a man, I act like a man and...   I like men?

— I feel you are a farce wherever I see it.

— And what about you? Your macho aura does not help ...

— I think we're judging the wrong person. Aldebaran is the big fraud of all Temples...

Gioele was going to continue complaining when curiosity won him over.

— What?

Saga nodded

— Taurus and the sheep ...  

— I do not want to know.

— I wish I had not heard.

They remained silent.

— Taurus ... — mumbled DM

— And the little lamb ... — Saga reminded him

— Damn scam.  

Both let out a laugh. Minutes later Saga cannot resist. The question escapes him

— How you convince him?

— On what?

— I tried years for him to leave me do it, I used every tactic and all the supplications I know... How did you make him let you go on top?

Gioele faked a proud smile. He was not going to let go that he was misreading things. He had his pride and hope!

— That's a secret.  

Saga resigned himself. He did not need to insist. That man would not say anything. On the second he left, he smiled at the audible claims of the fourth to his favorite ex-boyfriend.

Well, at least in their marriage fight, Gioele would get a reward.  

Saga would really like to be the one to get sex of reconciliation. Especially if it was with Aphrodite.

He never imagines that it is because of his own cause that the other wins him in the so claimed war.

It's because of him that Dita let Gioele go on top for the first time.

.

.

.

 

 


End file.
